


of text messages and good intentions

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I’ve gotta do it, Diddy, it’s for your own good.”
Relationships: Dave Polworth & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of text messages and good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Do I wish Canon!Dave were as great as my fanon version? Yes. Can I work with what I've got? Also yes.
> 
> Also, happy birthday Robin Ellacott! I'll hopefully have something up for her in the next few days.

“I’ve gotta do it, Diddy, it’s for your own good,” Dave said, fending off Cormoran’s desperate hands as he typed.

“No you fucking don’t,” Cormoran said, making another swipe for his phone.

“Sent.” Dave held it up. “Now you’ll have to meet her for coffee.”

“I’ll strangle you,” Cormoran said, grabbing it back.

“No you won’t,” Dave said carelessly, drinking his pint. “Might even thank me someday.”

Cormoran stared at his screen. _Lovely! See you then x_ popped up.

“Nope. Definitely kill you,” he said.

“Ask out Robin, so I can stop.” Dave gave him a look.

“Fuck off!” 

“Nah.”


End file.
